Three Is Better than one
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: Ohhh you'll have to read it to find out
1. Meeting The Gang

Three Is Better Than One  
  
Chapter 1-Meeting the gang  
  
Hi, my name is Jenn and I live in a little city called Domino in Japan with my 18 year-old brother Bakura and 17 year-old brother Ryou. We live in a little house on Front Street surrounded by many very expensive houses. The only reason we have such a CRAPPY house is because Bakura was drunk when he picked it and Ryou said that we should take it and fix it up. I go to school at Domino High School with Bakura and Ryou. It was a warm day in May and me, Ryou and Bakura were walking to school(we had missed the bus that day, great way to start off the first day of school) and Bakura bumped into Yami that was coming from the other way. Bakura growled at the former pharaoh "Watch where your walking freak." Yami blinked "Excuse me?" Bakura grinned "Yea that's right, I called you a FREAK, freak." I sighed to myself "Bakura can't you ever be nice? You don't even know him and you call him a freak!" Bakura looked at the ground "Umm..well..." I sighed to myself "Sorry about him, he has a bad temper sometimes.."I held out my hand to him "I'm Jenn, the one that called you a freak is Bakura and the other one is Ryou." Yami smiled "I'm Yami..and this is my light side Yugi.." he shook my hand. Yugi smiled up at me "Nice to meet you Jenn" he blushed. I smiled "Nice to meet you too Yugi" I gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Yugi blushed a deeper red and hid behind Yami. Yami grinned "You guys wanna walk with us to school?"I nodded and smiled "Sure." Bakura growled "No thanks freak.."he walked away dragging Ryou with him. I sighed "I'll come with you guys, I don't care what my brothers do.."They started walking to school.  
  
When we got to school, they found Joey sitting on the steps, talking to Kaiba. I blinked at the two on the steps "Who's those guys?" Yugi giggled "That's Seto and Joey!" I blinked "Oh..let's go meet them!" I skipped over to them "Hi! I'm Jenn, I just moved here not long ago!" Seto blinked "Great ANOTHER hyper person in this school.." I sighed to myself "I'm just trying to be nice here! geez..."Seto looked at me again "Okay then...lets go mutt.."Joey nodded and followed him away.I growled "DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT GET BACK HERE!!"Seto froze in his place and turned to me "S-sorry..."he walked back over to me.I grinned to myself "Thats better..good boy"I got on my tipy toes and patted Seto on the head.Seto grumbled something but I hugged him and skipped away.Seto watched me and thought to himself 'That girl may be weird...but shes cute.'  
  
As soon as I left I headed straight for the office to get my scheduel to know where my classes were and what time they were at.When I got to the office,the secretary looked at me over her oval shaped glasses "And you are?" I smiled "Jennifer..Origato" She nodded and typed that into the computer with any other information she needed and handed me my studen card and scheduel "You are to go to homeroom now..get to it!"I nodded and raced to homeroom which was on the 3rd floor(the school had 4 floors,talk about alot of walking!).When I got into class everyone turned and looked at me as if I came from another planet or something.I waved casually and felt a blush creep onto my face.The teacher introduced me to everyone and then told me to sit down beside a kid he called Duke.He had jet black hair,green eyes and had weird dice hanging from his ears.I went over and sat down beside him,blinking a little.He smiled and held out his hand to me"Duke Devlin."I smiled a little and shook his hand"Jennifer Origato."He smiled more to me"What a beautiful name.."I blushed"Thanks..."  
  
When the bell rang I rushed to my first class...science.When I got there I sat in the far back in a corner and layed my head on the desk.A boy with platinum blonde hair that stood up on his head looked at me"Hey you,whats your name?"I looked up at him and smiled "Jenn and you?"He grinned "Mariku.."I nodded and turned my attention back to the front of the class.A blonde haired boy who was sitting infront of me turned around and stared at me for a while.I stared back at him and smiled "Hi there.."He grinned at me "Hello,Jenn,I'm Joey"I nodded "Nice to meet you Joey"He smiled a little "Nice to meet you too..say..would you like to be my lab partner?"I nodded "Sure,why not.."He grinned more and sat in the desk beside me and patted my head "I think we're gonna build a beautiful relationship.."I nodded in agreement and started on my lab assignment on the table next to us.  
  
By the time we were done the assignment,there was a hole in the ceiling and a couple of broken test tubes.Joey grinned stupidly in satisfaction "I'd say I did a job well done."I giggled and nodded,giving him a breef hug.He raised a brow and looked at me like I was crazy or something,then hugged me back.I thought that this was the best day ever!  
  
(BG)Please R&R! 


	2. The Big Fight

Three Is Better Than One  
  
(BG)Time for another chapter..and Bakura..DONT CALL YAMI A FREAK AGAIN  
  
(Bakura)-meeps and hides behind Ryou-  
  
(Yami)LOL!!  
  
Chapter 2:The Big Fight  
  
When science class was FINALLY over I walked with Joey to the cafeteria and sat down between Yugi and the guy they call Duke.Yugi smiled at me"Okay well..these are the rest of my friends..Tristan,Tea,Malik,Mariku.."I nodded"Nice to meet you guys."Tea stood up and giggled"Nice to meet you Jenn!!!"I fell back on my chair and rubbed my head,mumbling something to myself 'Shes on my to kill list..'Marik and Mariku got up and helped me off the floor.I smiled at them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek for appretiation for helping me.Mariku blushed a little and grabbed me,hugging me close and kissing my neck"Your very welcome dear."I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him"Silly Mariku."He smiled"Yes I am,very silly"he nuzzled my neck softly.Bakura stood up and pushed Mariku away from me"Don't touch my sister FREAK!!"Mariku was knocked off balance and went crashing down to the floor.Everyone gasped"BAKURA!"Everyone else in the cafeteria turned around and looked at the scene before them.I pulled Mariku up on his feet and held him close to me"Bakura how DARE YOU!"I turned my attention back to Mariku with sympathy in my eyes and a bit of tears"Mariku are you okay?"He nodded and held me close to him"I'm fine dear..."I checked his head for any injuries he might have on him,and he had none.Marik suddenly stood up and punched Bakura in the face"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY YAMI AGAIN!!"Bakura growled and pounced on Marik,beating the crap out of him.Marik fought back and both of them rolled around punched each other,giving each other scratched and bruises.Just then the principle came and stopped the two fighting"What's the meaning of this you two?"Marik stood up"Bakura punched Mariku for no reason so I hit him for that,then we started fighting..."The principle sighed"Well you two..in my office..NOW!"Bakura and Marik meeped,rushing to the principles office.  
  
When the bell rang,meaning the end of lunch,Marik and I went to history class together,holding hands.When we got there we sat down in the two last desks in the rows and put them together.Mariku leaned over and blew softly into my ear to get my attention.I quickly turned my attention to him"Yes Mariku-chan?"He smiled"Just wanted to say hi to ya"he ruffled my hair gently.I smiled"Alright then"I turned my attention back to the front of the class.Then the teacher spoke"Good afternoon class,today I have a group project for you,you are to choose a partner to do a project on anything of your choice..for example Egypt or Greece.."I looked at Mariku and grinned"I call Egypt!"He frowned"But I wanted to do Egypt!"he pretended to pout by crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his lip out for good measure.I smiled"We can do it together if you want.."He jumped up"I'D LOVE TOO!!!"Everyone turned around and looked at him with their eyebrows raised.Mariku turned deep red and sat back down next to me,putting his face in his hands.I giggled and patted his back sympathetically"A little happy are we?"He looked at me and nodded"I guess your right.."I bit his ear playfully,then continued scribbling on my piece of paper.  
  
At the end of the class I went to my locker to get my books for 4th period.After I got my books I went over to Mariku's locker and nudged him"Hey you."He turned and looked at me"Hi stranger"he grinned.I smiled and hugged him"Very funny Mariku-chan.."He nodded and hugged me back"I am a comedian arent I?"I shrugged"I guess you can say that..."He blew into my ear then carried me over to my class.I blinked at him"I can walk ya know.."He smirked"I know,I'm just being nice for a change."I rolled my eyes "Your always nice.."He shrugged and carried me over to the class and put me down infront of it sitting down in the back of the class with me.I smiled at him"Last class of the day."He nodded"Yup..and best of all it's with you."I blushed and then turned my attention back to the front of the class.  
  
When the bell rang I rushed over to my locker,got my bag and ran outside. Mariku quickly grabbed me and kissed my cheek"Where do you think your going little missy?"he grinned.I smiled"Going home duh."He grinned more"Not without me your not!"I nodded and walked with him hand in hand to my house,I hope Bakura wont mind!  
  
(BG)WOW I didnt update this story in a long time! what with all the moving and stuff...well anyways please Review! 


End file.
